A Picture of Us
by Angel Of Blacksouls
Summary: [one-shot] She's been living in the city for a long time...away from her friends...away from her home and especially...away from him. OCCRiku. Please R&R:)


**A Picture of Us**

Hi there! This is my first try at a one shot so please spare me if it's not that good.

Enjoy Reading:)

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The city noises came into an open window at the highest floor of the hotel in the middle of New York facing the ocean.

There was a girl in the balcony staring at the endless ocean water. The sun was just down in the horizon as she had been staring that same direction since sunset. She closed her eyes remembering her days in the middle of that same ocean just in an island far from any city or civilization. Just her, friends and mostly……_him _in that perfect paradise

His smile and his voice always hunted her dreams making her a quiet person and a dreamer. Her perfect purple eyes filled with tears beneath her black almost purple bangs of hair as she stared at the ocean.

"How I wish I could be with you my love. Hear your voice, feel your gentle touch and see that smile of yours. If it wasn't for that smile that hunts me all the time I wouldn't know any better that I love you. That I want to be with you forever and never be apart." She said in a gentle and sweet voice that sounded like an angel's.

The sun was finally gone and she decided to go inside where she could dream again of _him._ She passed her drawer and stopped in front of it picking up a picture and staring at it. In it was a guy of silver hair and cerulean eyes smiling as he carried her in a beach. She placed her hand on her mouth and smiled as a silent tear rolled down her cheeks. _Riku._ Just then the phone rang and she placed the picture back in its place and went to answer the phone call.

"Hello?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Erika. I have terrible news." Her best friend Kairi said sadly. She was surprised to hear from her after all those years.

"Kairi? Is it really you?" Erika asked placing the phone closer to her ear and she listened to what her friend called for. When she was done telling her the news, Erika let the phone fall in the bed and she was shocked.

"Erika? Are you there? Erika!" Kairi's voice came from the other line. "I'm sorry Erika but Riku's dead. Erika, he was in a car accident and he didn't make it. I'm sorry." She continued and Erika picked up the phone with shaky hands.

"Whe...when did this ha-happen?" She asked trying to not breakdown. Kairi told her about the accident and once again she apologized for what happened. "Tha...thanks for telling me. Bye." She said and hangs up. She let the phone fell in the bed again and she felt to her knees. "Riku!" She cried before putting her face in her hands and crying hard. She felt asleep after crying until she was unable to cry any longer.

Her one and only love, Riku was dead. He was gone and she had been far from him. She was destroyed and her best friend just said she was sorry. Sorry? That wasn't enough to make her feel any better. A sorry wasn't going to bring Riku back and nothing would. She was alone and only the thought of not been able to see him one last time made her heart shatter into smaller pieces never to be put together again.

_Riku. _

There was a loud biping noise then.

Erika slowly opened her eyes and looks around quickly. She turns off her alarm clock which woke her up and she looks around the room. Boxes were filled with her belongings and the furniture was covered in white blankets. She sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream. More like a nightmare but it wasn't real." She said smiling and felt her cheek wet. She rubbed her cheek and a tear had rolled down her face. "I was crying for real." She told herself and the phone rang from her night stand. She picked the phone up but also the picture of her and Riku.

"Hello? This is Erika."

"I knew you'll be home. What time do you think it is? You're going to miss the boat Erika." Kairi's voice said from the other line.

"Hi Kairi. Is nice to hear from you." Erika said smiling. Her friend scolded her again. "Yes. Everything's ready. I just need to put some things in boxes and I'll be on my way." She said walking towards her bed where a box was.

"Erika you can't miss your boat okay? I'll be waiting for you at the port as well as Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Please don't miss it." Kairi said desperate.

Erika said good bye, hanged up and she placed the picture on the box on top of her bed before sealing it. "Nightmare is over and the dream begins." She said getting her luggage and heading to the port where she would take a boat to Destiny Islands.

_And Riku?_

_He'll be there too Erika. Don't worry about it. He'll be there._

She remembered asking as the boat was on its way. She stared out the window at the still and calm waters.

_So he's alright? _

_Of course. Why is something wrong? _

That had ended the call and had ended her worries about her odd dream

_No. everything's just right. I have to finish packing okay? See ya in a couple of hours._

_Okay. Bye._

Now the captain announced their arrival and she stood up as well as the other passengers aboard. She looked out the window one last time to find that island she oh so wanted to step on again it was also almost sunset there. It had been four long years in the city. Far from her dear friends and mostly……… far from Riku.

Her heart filled with excitement as she stepped out of the huge boat into the port but the moment her heart was full of that tingly feel was the moment she heard her name been called and seeing kairi waving at her smiling and around her were Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. They quickly ran towards her and surrounded her.

"This is a welcoming crowd." She said smiling and then she looked at the islands direction and was surprised to actually see Riku standing just in front of her. He had his hand on his pocket as she remembered him and he was looking down before he looked up and their eyes meet from far. Everyone looked at her and then at him.

Erika and Riku's love was a secret so…everyone knew about it. Kairi had been trying hard to get the two of them together again after Erika left and now they were finally face to face.

"Go. We'll take care of your bag so go." Kairi whispered to her and took the luggage from her hands. Sora and Kairi started walking towards the island and the others followed them leaving Erika and Riku alone.

It took a moment for the others to be out of sight and once they were Riku walked slowly towards Erika.

"Same time as then? It seems kind of strange." He finally said talking about the day she left. "Same place, same time and….. Same feeling." He said and she smiled.

"Is just as if we were never apart isn't it? Even though I left the island….my heart stayed here with you." She said staring into his eyes. Those eyes that she missed the first moment she stepped into the boat that took her far.

"Your heart stayed here when my whole world went with you Erika. You are my whole world…my everything." He proclaimed placing his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his as he wrapped his other arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. "If you forgot, I love you Erika." He said smiling and he leaned his face towards hers until their lips met. His hand on her cheek brought her closer, making the kiss deeper.

As the sun set away in the horizon, and that moment with him occurred. Only one though passed her mind….

_This is not just a picture of us…...this is real._

_**The End**_


End file.
